Blue Eyed Savior
by lsr188
Summary: For the first time Gabriella raised her head to look into his eyes and saw that they were a cerulean blue, a color she had never seen before. These eyes gave her a sense of security that she hadn’t felt in a long time. TxG ONESHOT


**Blue Eyed Savior**

Gabriella walked down the street on her way home from a scholastic decathlon meeting. Her mother once again called and said she wouldn't be able to pick her up after everyone had already left. So that left Gabriella with a 2.5 mile walk to get home. The silence of the night was so deafening that Gabriella fished out her ipod and put the buds in her ear and blasted her music while she walked.

45 minutes into her walk she saw a figure off in the distance shooting hoops at the local park. Gabriella stopped to observe the person. The way they moved so gracefully over uneven ground was so intriguing. They had this worry free vibe radiating off of them. Gabriella looked on as they shot the ball from the half court line and watched it as it soared straight into the basket with ease. They ran to get the rebound and turned to look straight at Gabriella, she couldn't see their face because their hood was up covering it. Gabriella felt invasive now that she had watched them as that was obviously their release from something. Gabriella turned around and continued walking the rest of the way. Gabriella got to the end of the street and turned left to see a guy leaning against a tree. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk forward.

"Hey pretty girl what's your name?" The guy asked pushing himself off the tree and advancing in her direction. Gabriella just ignored him and quickened her pace and turned her music up louder to try and block out the sound of his footsteps that were right behind her. "Hey I'm talking to you." He spat putting his hand harshly on her shoulder. Gabriella screamed out in surprise and dropping her ipod. "You gonna answer my question?" The guy asked while stroking her cheek with his rough hands. Gabriella shook her head vigorously as tears started to blur her vision. The guy brought his hand back and forcefully slapped her causing Gabriella to lose her balance and stumble. The guy took this opportunity to grab her from behind and start dragging her off the sidewalk and into the wooded area. Gabriella started screaming and contorting her body trying to get out of the guys grasp. The guy got fed up and threw her to the ground and tried to get on top of her but Gabriella kept kicking him trying to keep him away. Gabriella managed to kick him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Gabriella took this chance to scramble up off the ground and started running blindly screaming. Gabriella got a few feet ahead before she was tackled to the ground. "Scream again and I will kill you." The guy said harshly into her ear. The guy rolled her over so he was on top of her looking down at her. His hands started roaming and started going for her shirt. Gabriella started slapping him and trying to push him off.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Gabriella yelled in desperation. Gabriella kept trying to push him off but he wasn't budging. All of a sudden the guy's weight was lifted off of her and she heard grunting off to her left. Gabriella scrambled up of the ground and watched as the guy that was trying to assault her and some other guy were fighting on the ground. The anonymous guy that came to her rescue punched her assaulter one last time before his body went limp. Her rescuer got up and cautiously walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked breathlessly. Gabriella nodded her head and tried to speak but could find the words. "We need to get you home….I'll walk you." He said gently touching her shoulder.

Gabriella jerked away at his touch, she saw the mysterious guy silently curse himself. "Sorry I shouldn't have touched you, but I swear I'm not going to hurt you." He said looking at Gabriella.

For the first time Gabriella raised her head to look into his eyes and saw that they were a cerulean blue, a color she had never seen before. These eyes gave her a sense of security that she hadn't felt in a long time. Gabriella finally opened her mouth to speak, "I know." She said lightly. They both started walking to Gabriella's house, "Thank you for helping me." She said timidly.

"No problem, but are you sure you're ok? He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked uneasily.

"I'm ok. He just roughed me up a bit, but no he didn't get to do what he wanted." Gabriella said softly.

The guys sighed in relief, "Good." Gabriella giggled softly. "What's so funny?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

Gabriella got lost in those eyes again before she realized that she was staring, "It's just you are so caring, and you don't even know me." She said with a shrug.

"I know more than you think _Gabriella._" He said.

Gabriella whipped her head around to look at him. "How do you know my name?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I know more about you than you think." He said. "You transferred here last year from San Diego, you went to Sun High there. You are co-captain on our Scholastic Decathlon Team with Taylor. You also have an amazing singing voice that you won't let anyone hear." He said simply.

Gabriella's eyes got wide and stopped walking, _Is__ this guy__ a stalker?_

The mystery guy noticed that she stopped walking and turned to her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Are you like a stalker or something?" Gabriella asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh god no!" He said frantically, "I go to East High too." He said.

Gabriella sighed in relief, "Ok good."

The mystery guy chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you there." He said.

After a few more minutes of walking the mystery guy stopped, "This is you." He said. Gabriella turned around to see her house behind her.

"How-"

"Like I said I know more than you think." He said in a soft voice. Gabriella looked into his cerulean eyes trying to figure out who he was. Her hands slowly rose to his hood, but the guy stopped her by grabbing her hands causing her to blush.

"I want us to meet on better terms than this…at the right time I will let you know who I am." He said interlacing their fingers and dropping them by her side. "I'll see you later Gabriella." He said before dropping a sweet kiss on her forehead and walking down the street.

Gabriella walked inside her house and saw that her mom wasn't home yet. She walked up to her bedroom and went to sleep trying to figure out who the mystery guy was.

Gabriella walked into the hallway at school, it seemed everyone was staring at the bruise on her face. Everyone was already starting to gossip about how it got there, but only her and the mystery guy would know how it got there. Gabriella held her head up high for the first time while walking down the hallway. She noticed the basketball team was walking down the hallway going the opposite direction, her eyes locked on a familiar pair of cerulean eyes. She stopped walking as her breath hitched in her throat, Troy Bolton was her _blue eyed savior_. Troy gave her a small smile and a wink before disappearing into the body of students of the hallway knowing that it was better that she found out on her own than under the circumstances of the previous night.


End file.
